Welcome Back
by Sode no Shirayuki
Summary: Sei and Youko enjoy the morning after. Short vignette or whatever that's spelled. Enjoy.


**Just something I wrote at about 12 pm after watching Marimite all day **

**Sei and Youko enjoy the morning after.**

**Short vignette or whatever that's spelled... XD**

**Enjoy...**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Welcome Back**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

_Finding my place between your arms after running away for so long..._

_Your warmth flowing through my back and reaching my fingertips..._

_Feeling your heartbeat become one with my breath..._

_Letting myself go as your embrace becomes my shelter..._

_Slowly finding your name deepest inside my soul..._

_Even the texture of the rain has changed now that you're home again..._

_I remember how we were together for six hundred and more lifetimes..._

_And now I can remember I was meant to fly by your side always..._

_For as long as eternity means anything... I'll belong to you._

_Dearest Youko..._

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

The first child of sunlight crept through the silent rooms. It wrote thin lines of poetry while slowly reaching into the bedroom through the slightly parted door.

Knowing it would find the most beautiful painting when it finally stopped at the feet of a very tired bed of scattered crimson rose petals and scattered lovers.

So the curious sunray touched the first petal right next to a sleepy shirt of a color as pure as the snow melting just outside the cabin.

And even as unimportant as his actions looked to himself they were enough to wake the beast.

But oh what a scary beast it was that which kept so tightly hugged and kissed its very sleppy-freshly caught prey.

And even if the sunra's footsteps were impossible to hear it was caught right when it stepped over the fluffy-messy bedsheets.

"grah!"

And with that one of the two lumps hidden under the protective coat of numbness the morning after is, transmuted itself into a very grumpy and sore-but happy mass of maiden.

She shivered the cold breeze that lingered in the air inmediately and cursed her mind numbness for no particular reason.

But she endured the not too gentle caresses of the newborn spring and quietly closed the door of her sanctuary.

Her eyes finaly open she looked around to take in that her dream had not been one after all. To discover the scent of her beloved had been exactly as she had imagined.

And as she had tested it the previous night, the veils that keep secret to you the previous encounters with a lost soulmate do become untied and fall.

All so you can see what a precious gift to you is that oh so underpriced life of yours.

She just couldn't keep sunshine from celebrating her hapinnes for her, for that her lovers face which escaped from her tight coccon of fabric was already covered by warm golden smiles.

"Tadaima"

She placed her body on top of the only remaining and giggling lump that was still hiding its wings under the messy coat of lazyness.

"Okairinasai"

A single tear made its way to the sheets and overwhelmed in pure joy the blonde maiden devoured her lovers lips but couldn't keep the salt water from leving her eyes.

"What's wrong Sei?..."

"shh... I missed you... you know... well now! let me selfishly grope you while you drape your body on our cape of corny porn productions and..."

The black haired girl locked lips with the beast in an not too romantic scene just so she could keep her memories a bit more pure in her head.

"I like you more when you're too busy with you mouth to talk" She earnestly laughed and yelped when her fiery lover flipped her over.

"You never stopped being such a tease Youko... but I like you most when on top of me... " and a beast-like grin spread over her features in alarm of what was to come...

Bodies shiffted through the room and the movement of curtains could be heard. Footsteps and laughter and then just silence.

The room filled with nothing but the sound of their breaths catching each other and racing together.

Then the sunrays where no more and nothing else but two old lovers that had just reencountered each other existed in that bedroom.

The gift of a soulmate and the joy of love.

"You know, maybe we should go back to sleep I'm kinda tired..."

"No way, now I have to get you to like me again! I gotta get my mouth busy with your-"

"Shut up and kiss me already baka, I'll never stop loving you even if you're not busy at all"

"Oh really?"

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**The End**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

... "Then I'm asleep now my dear..." ... "SEI ?... ... baka wake up!" ...

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**THE END**

_it is really, couldn't help it sorry XD_

Thanks for reading I really hope you at least enjoyed this a little bit.

Criticism is appreciated

**Ja ne!**


End file.
